


How It Happened

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Series: Kacxa Week 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: People say that guilt never sleeps. Never rests. And that, even after years, and years. It'll still come back to haunt you...*static sounds*"Keith's personal log: Stardate: 01.08.2019. Time: 0600 hours. Anniversary of my father's death. My mother is currently on a mission aboard the ATLAS in the Beta Star System. I have been temporarily stationed here on Earth till their arrival. Today is the day I've been dreading most this year... every year. It's the day that I know he's gone and it's all my fault. That I'm alive and he's not..."
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Keith & Zethrid (Voltron), Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Kacxa Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519016
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Keith sat kneeling by his father's grave, flowers in hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. " I'm so sorry. If it hadn't been for me, you'd still be alive." He slowly, gently, placed the flowers next to the tombstone. "I'm sorry mother isn't here with us...Work calls from outer space." He sniffled before laughing at his little joke. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, remembering all the fun times they'd had.

Keith.

His eyes snapped open as the looked around. There was no one there.

Keith, you here?

He turned in the direction of the melodic disembodied voice.

"Forgive me, father, I must go now. Duty calls." He slowly stood up and followed the voice. He was met by a fellow blade.

"Keith, there you are!" The blade said in relief. "I've been looking for you everywhere. You alright?"

He sighed and put on his poker face. "What is it?" He answered the question with another question.

"Shiro wants us back at the garrison."

He nodded as they walked back towards the garrison in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright team," Shiro began as he cleared his throat. "Our task for today is to deliver some urgent aid, to a country in the Southern region of Africa." He glanced at the pad on his left hand. "Keith, you'll be patrolling the area with Acxa-" He was interrupted by a few snickers coming from the direction of Ezor and Zethrid.  
Acxa buried her head in her hands and Keith face palmed himself.

 _"Wow, those two are really immature..."_ Keith thought.

Shiro gave them his 'legendary shut up' glare. When they didn't get the message he spoke up. "Do you two find something funny?" Both shook their heads and shut up. "Good, because, You two are going to deliver the supplies. That'll leave me here with and Antricko, only because someone has too, and Rookie here would either crash the pod or droop all of the supplies."

"Hey!" he called out in protest as the others chuckled quietly.

"So, you all know what you're doing?"

"Yes, sir" they answered in unison.

"Good, you all leave 15 doboshes from now. Fall out." they all filled out of the room.

"Hey, it's no surprise that he placed you two together," Ezor hinted once they were out of earshot from Shiro and out of the room.

"Alone at the boarders," Zethrid nudged Ezor and the duo started laughing.

"Whatever," Acxa dismissed hiding her embarrassment behind her poker-face, which in return only made them laugh even harder.

* * *

"you okay Keith?" Acxa asked as she turned to look at him. "you seem pretty quiet."

"I-" he was cut off by Zethrid's 'whispering'.

"He's about to confess his feelings!-"

"No point shouting that out now, Zethrid." Ezor scalded sarcastically. "I swear you are good at somethings better than others. This being one of them."

Acxa ignored the duo and turned her attention back to Keith. "It's okay, you can talk to me later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say "I" if you've ever had that mement when you just need to vent...
> 
> I for one say I
> 
> XD

For the next couple of hours, Keith spent his time patrolling the area whilst Acxa directed the indigenous people in where to go. The inhabitants spoke a language called Shona. For Keith, it was mear luck that English was also a popular language among them. the disadvantage being that the had strong accents.

Keith curled his hands into fists as he diverted from his track - previously created from his petrol. He needed to shout, scream and perhaps throw something. In other words, he needed to vent. He was being torn apart from the inside out, by the guilt that he thought had been suppressed for all those years ago. More importantly, he was angry at himself. Keith walked up to the closets tree near him and kicked it. He ignored the pain as he slumped onto the dirt and buried his head in his hands. He needed someone to talk too. Someone who wouldn't laugh or tease him - he mentally crossed Ezor and Zethrid of the list. He needed his mother or at least Shiro. neither of which were currently present. then again, there was one other person he could talk to. Keith got up and made his way back onto his patrol route.


	4. Chapter 4

Roughly 5 mins after, rejoining his route, he found her, basking in the shade, under an acacia tree, whilst polishing her blade.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

Acxa sat up and nodded. "So... how'd your petrol go?" she asked with a smile. Her smile warmed his heart, but it did nothing to suppress his oppressive guilt.

Keith sighed, "It was good. So far, i've seen no suspicious activity."

"The people here-"

He voice was drained out by the thoughts that were constantly pounding at his mind. Acxa stopped talking as she put her knife down.

"Keith, are you okay?"

Keith could no longer maintain his poker face. He could feel the gilt break down the walls he'd built surrounding the situation. His face crumpled in attempt to stop the tears from falling, but to no avail, they fell anyway. He buried his face in his hands in attempt to shield himself. She was the last person he wanted to cry in front of.

"Keith," she asked, surprised as she wrapped her arm over his shoulder pulling him into an embrace. He replaced his hands for her shoulder. "Are you alright? Your starting to scar me."

"I-I'm sorry," Keith stuttered as he tried to get ahold of his composure. "It's just that-" His voice broke as another wave overcame him. Acxa traced small patterns on his back until he stopped crying. He removed his head from her shoulder. "11 years ago when I was 9, my father and I were on the way to some shops, which was not too far away from where we lived at the time..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for making this chapter really short, but i had to as i realized that if i didn't then the story wouldn't flow.
> 
> Anway, i hope u enjoy
> 
> :)

"Come on Dad!" Keith admonished as he practically dragged his father behind him. His father laughed at his son's eagerness simultaneously picking up his pace. "Dad, your still moving to slow." Keith chided. "The new beat saber and star wars: the fallen order, comes out today, and I'm gonna get them first!" At this he promptly dropped his father's hand and ran on ahead.

"Keith, it's only 8:55am. The shop doesn't open for another 5 minuets."

"that means were late!" Keith panicked as he started to push his father forward.

O O O

"I'll wait for you here!" he called after his son, as he watched Keith sprint up the flights of stairs.

The time was only 9:01am and already the shop was getting packed. So many kids were zooming, pushing and shoving up the stirs. Keith's father whistled to himself as he walked over the clothing section - which happened to be the quietest part of the shop. He picked up a red shirt with BB-8 on the beack and beat saber on the front.

"Keith's gonna love this shirt!" he pondered excitedly, as he made his way to the end of a VERY long cue.

O O O

The sound of glass breaking and people screaming, brought his attention to the entrance of the shop. He turned to his left and reluctantly left his spot in the line.

From his time as, an ex-police man and, a firefighter, her was able to recognize a make-shift bomb, when he saw one. "Everybody get down!" He shouted as ducked to the floor. The sound of the explosion reverberated around the area, as more people started trying to evacuate the injured.


End file.
